


Marry The Real Me

by AnnitaArtiste39



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnitaArtiste39/pseuds/AnnitaArtiste39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the great reveal, at nearly 17 years of age, they were engaged. They couldn't be happier, and can't wait to tell the world about their love. But throw in the stresses of finishing high school, friends, family, wedding details, and super hero duties, will these two be able to walk the isle and say their "I Do's"?</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>A sequel to Love The Real Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love The Real Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910576) by [AnnitaArtiste39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnitaArtiste39/pseuds/AnnitaArtiste39). 



It was Monday.  
She rolled over in her bed to snooze the alarm, her eyes fighting to stay shut against the cruel sunlight from her sunroof window above her bed, sleep begging her to come back into the peaceful darkness, but alas, it was not to be. As her eyes started to flutter open, they came to rest on her left hand. She sprang up in bed, wide eyed and shock spread across her face. She stared at the ring, a beautiful golden band, with the most simple, yet dazzling diamond in the center she'd ever seen. The last time she had seen it was on her mother’s finger… this was her mothers, but now… it was hers… Marinette quickly ran over the night before in her mind… “Adrien…” that’s right… Adrien, no, Chat Noir, her precious kitty, he revealed himself to her, and… she to him, and then… he… he proposed “I’m engage…” she mumbled to herself “I’m Engaged…” she picked up as she got off her bed “I’M ENGAGED!!! TIKKI, I’M ENGAGED!!! OH MY GOSH, I’M ENGAGED!!!!” she squealed as just bouncing up and down, finding it hard to contain her excitement. Tikki floated up beside her “Tikki, I’m engaged! To Adrien! To Chat!… TIKKI, I’M ENGAGED!!!” Tikki giggled into her little hand as she watched the nearly 17 year old twirl in place with excitement  
“Congratulations Mari. I’m so happy for you” the kawami stated.  
“I can’t believe it… I’m getting Married! To My Best Friend! The love of my life… we can FINALLY be TOGETHER!”

“MARINETTE! RISE AND SHINE! BREAKFAST IS READY!"Her mother called from the lower level of the house  
"COMING!” she called down, before she, almost literally, jumped into her clothes, grabbed her purse (for Tikki to hide), and started pulling her hair into her usual pigtails as she made her way down from the attic.

She was grinning from ear to ear as she descended the stairs, which only grew wider when she saw the boy standing in the front doorway “Hey Mari…”  
“ADRIEN!” She sprinted the last few stairs and jumped onto him, causing them both to fall and burst into a fit of giggles. He took her left hand and glanced into her eyes  
“Wow, I didn’t think you could get anymore beautiful… but you proved me wrong yet again… Princess…” she blushed as he kissed her hand, like the proper gentleman he was.  
“Stop that you silly kitty” she replied, playfully pushing him back while snatching her hand from his grip. He pouted.  
“IF YOU TWO ARE DONE GREETING EACH OTHER, BREAKFAST IS WAITING!” Sabine called from the kitchen  
“She knows you’re here?”  
“Actually, she called and invited me over…” he started as he scratched the back of his neck “so… does my beautiful fiancé want to accompany me to breakfast?” He stood and held his hand out for her, a smirky grin on his face. She giggled and placed her hand in his  
“I’d love to”. The pair then walked to the kitchen to find Sabine just placing their plates at their seats.

“So… let’s see it” Sabine stated, looking straight at Marinette. Mari tried to contain herself, but hardly could as she stretched her left hand over the counter, a huge grin plastered on her face “Oh Sweetie… I’m so glad it fits…” Mari looked at her, then over to Adrien who was eating a croissant while watching the two women  
“You had it sized?” Mari asked him. Of course he’d have it sized… it was her mother’s after all…  
“Actually dear, that would be me” her mother stated, causing the girls attention back to her “it’s actually been sized for a while… I knew that eventually you’d need it, so, when you were out, I had found one of your gloves and took it to the jewelers for resizing… it’s been in my top drawer for about… how long have you two known each other again?” She asked with a wink  
“Mom?” Marinette whined  
“About 3-4 years now I think…” Adrien answered, finally joining in on the conversation “wait… you’ve had it for that long?”  
“Yes dear. I could tell, the moment I met you that you were the one for our little girl… and I’m so glad… for both of you” they both blushed. “Now, you two hurry up and finish eating… you still have school today, and I’m sure you’ll want to tell your friends” she ended with a wink as she made her way out of the room  
“Our friends… how are we going to tell them?” Mari asked as she realized that, technically, they weren’t even dating, and now, suddenly, their engaged? Oh Alya is just going to love this  
“We’ll tell them together” he answered  
“But how?”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll think of something”. They finished their breakfast, rinsed their dishes, then, after a brief hello and goodbye to her parents, headed out for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... their engaged, but... how are they going to tell their friends?

Once outside, Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his. As they entered into the school courtyard they saw Alya and Nino waving at them, then stopping almost dead in their tracks as they realized the two were holding hands. Their faces were priceless, Marinette noticed how Adrien couldn’t help but to smirk.   
“ADRIKENS!” The two winced when they heard Chloe call out from behind them… Mari didn’t turn, she didn’t want to, she wanted to show her, to show them, to show everyone that they were together… but… how? Suddenly Adrien's smirk grew and he leaned down to her ear  
“Mari… I have an idea… do you trust me?” He whispered suspisiously, she raised an eyebrow, curious, she whispered back  
“Yes, of course kitty”. Just then, he dipped Marinette and kissed her right smack dab in the middle of the courtyard. She melted into his kiss, so full of passion, her left hand instinctively rested on his cheek, giving everyone around the chance to see the dazzling diamond on her finger. Shocked crossed everyone’s face at the display of affection. They broke the kiss as they stood back up. Her face was ladybug red, a smile plastered on her face, when suddenly she felt two strong arms pulling her away  
“oh. My. GOSH! GIRL, IS THAT A RING?!” Alya beamed as she took Mari’s hand to examine the stone  
“Yeah, it is” she answered with a giggle. Alya was was talking at 100 miles an hour  
“OH MY GOSH! MARINETTE! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHEN DID YOU TWO GET TOGETHER?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN GOING OUT?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?! JUST WHEN *WERE* YOU GOING TO TELL ME?! CAN I HELP PLAN YOUR WEDDING?! WHEN *IS* IT ANYWAY?! GIRL, YOUR ONLY 17, ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED RIGHT AWAY?! ARE YOU GOING TO WAIT?! ARE YOU TWO GOING TO START LIVING TOGETHER?! WILL YOU LIVE WITH YOUR PARENTS?! DOES HE HAVE A HOUSE PICKED OUT ALREADY?! DO YOU NEED MY OLD HAMSTER CAGE?! WHAT DID YOUR MOM SAY?! HOW DID YOUR DAD REACT?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL MEEEEE???” Alya dragged out as she shook Mari’s shoulders rapidly.   
“Alya, calm down” she giggled “it only happened last night, we’ve been together… technically about a year, I guess, I didn’t tell you because it just happened last night… on my balcony… about midnight… so, you were already asleep, I planned to tell you today, we haven't really had time to talk about living situations yet, I think the hamster should wait until we actually have a place of our own, and as for the wedding, of course you can help… as long as you’ll be my Maid-Of-Honor” she ended with a wink.  
Alya pounced on her bff “OF COURSE!!!”

For the rest of the day Adrien and Marinette would be stopped and asked about their engagement, by both their fellow classmates and teachers alike.  
“Princess, I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick, I’ll be right back” he kissed her left temple and she watched as he walked through the door. After a moment of staring at the doorway, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to come inches away from…  
“Chloe?” The blonde had her arms crossed, a grumpy pout on her face. She stood their looking at Mari, neither one of them moving. Suddenly Chloe reached out and grabbed Marinette’s hand, looking over the ring,  
*pft* “you call THAT a ring? There’s no way this is real”  
“I assure you Chloe, that it IS real” Marinette responded “Adrien and I ARE engaged”  
“I was talking about the ring, but obviously, if he didn’t even take the time to buy you a REAL ring, then CLEARLY the engagement’s a sham too” Marinette balled her fists, trying to contain her temper  
“First off, Chloe, Adrien didn’t buy this ring, it was my mother’s, second…” Marinette paused as Adrien came back to her side  
“Hey, what’s going on?” He asked as he took Mari’s hand  
“Adrikens, pu-lease tell this commoner that you’re joking about… all of this” she gestured to their joint hands. Adrien frowned  
“Chloe, I’m completely serious about marrying Marinette. I love her with all of my heart.” He kissed her temple again   
“But… you didn’t even give her a REAL ring!”  
“Actually Chloe, this ring is probably more valuable than your father’s whole hotel… it wasn’t just her mothers, it stretches as far back as the 18th century… it’s an heirloom, passed down from mother to daughter for over ten generations. The gold, it’s solid, the stone, literally hand carved, after being hand dug out. This ring has so much history and love packed into it, I’m glad Sabine snuck it into my pocket, and, along with Tom, gave me their blessings.”  
“Wait, what?” Mari’s eyes were huge with shock  
“I’ll explain later” he whispered in her ear  
“There’s no way that puny ring can be worth even that much… that rock is too puny. Obviously this is just a joke…” Adrien was starting to lose his cool  
“Chloe, how many times do I have to say it… This. Is. Not. A. Joke. I WANT to marry Marinette, to be her husband, to be the father of her children, to grow old with her…” he turned to look Mari straight in the eye “to be the only one she loves, to wake up, everyday, to see her beautiful face right beside me, and to have her face be the last thing I see before I go to sleep. I want to be there for her when she cries, to encourage her when she’s sad, to embrace her when she’s happy, to be there when she's angry, to make her laugh, to dry her tears, to kiss her both good morning and goodnight, and then a thousand times in between. I want to get lost in her beautiful ocean-like eyes, to run my fingers through her hair as we kiss. To hold her hair back when she's sick, to run to the store when she has a craving, to fight *with* her and for her, to stand up for her, to sneak up behind her, causing that cute little squeal from being surprised. To count each freckle, to claim her lips at any given moment, to hold her hand for the rest of my life…” both pairs of eyes were sparking as they stared at each other, neither of them even noticing that Chloe had left, huffing away. “I love you Princess”. She placed her hand on his cheek, then he leaned in and kissed her, only breaking the kiss when they heard the bell for their next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Cutesy-Wootsiness! lol ;)
> 
> Let me know how you guys like it  
> (I thrive on comments)  
> ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari and Adrien tell each other how they fell in love with each other

After the last bell had rang, the new, official couple, decided to go to the ice cream parlor down the road to get a treat, then they headed for the park, to walk and talk.  
“So….” Marinette started as she swirled her straw in her milkshake  
“So?” He asked, finishing off the last of his ice cream cone  
“So… what… what exactly did you mean by ‘I’m glad Sabine snuck it in my pocket’?”  
“Oh, that, well…” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously  
“Well?”  
“To tell you the truth… I didn’t know the ring was in my pocket in the first place” she came to a sudden stop  
“Wait, what? You didn’t plan to propose?”  
“I told you I hadn’t, remember? On the roof… I was just going to ask you to the movies… honestly, give your parents the time to get to know me, then I would speak with your father again, and then propose… but then…”  
“But then?” Her heart was racing, did he not want to marry her so soon? Were they going to fast? They’d technically been together for over a year, but had been best friends for over three… should they have waited to take this next step?...  
“But then…” he interrupted her disruptive thoughts as they started walking again “I felt the box in my pocket, and after verifying what it was, I just knew that I had already had both of your parents permission… I trust your parents Mari, and if they thought we were ready, then… we’re ready” he came to a stand still, took her hands and looked straight into her eyes “don’t think even for a moment that I don’t want to marry you, I do, and I’m so happy and thankful that your parents approve of me. I love you Marinette… all of you… I always have, since day one… even when I didn’t realize it was you… you’ve always had me drawn me to you, from your cute stutter, to your take charge attitude. You’re a great leader, a real hero, with and without the mask, I love you both… it may have been love at first sight with Ladybug, but with Marinette… I got to truly know her… I got to see her best and her worst, she became my best friend, I could be open with her, talk to her, and when I found out she liked my alter-ego… I becoming jealous, and, I started falling in love… she was all I could think about, she made my heart race at just the mention of her name, and it drove me crazy… but when she told me that she loved me back… I knew she was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with… Marinette?” Her right hand covered her mouth as tears began to weld in her eyes  
“Adrien… I feel the same way” she lowered her hand to take his “we may have had our bumps in the road, but…”  
“But?” It was his turn to question  
“But we made it through… Adrien, I’ve loved you since the day I first saw you, when you offered me that umbrella, my heart ran to you…. no, actually… before that…”  
“Before? You mean you fell for me when I was removing the gum?”  
“No you silly kitty…" she replied with a giggle "don’t you remember? It was my first day as Ladybug, I was still getting used to my yo-yo, and… Chat and I... we kinda collided… we both got wrapped up in my yo-yo, and hung upside down from your pole… i… well, that is… you see… when we collided… our lips… kinda met for… a moment… I don’t know if you would call it a kiss, I mean… they just barely touched, for like… a split second… but… it was enough to set my entire body on fire, I didn't know what to think of it, so I pushed those feelings aside. After I finally cleansed the akuma... the real reason I ran... was because I was afraid of what Chat would think of me... But then, later, after classes were finally finished, it was raining, and, Adrien offered his umbrella. He told me that it was all just a big misunderstanding, my words left me, and my heart started to patter… I had decided then that I would pursue Adrien, however… Chat just loved to try and make that impossible” she stated as she stared up at the sky  
“How so?” Adrien asked with a smirk  
“well, for one... Dark Cupid” his eyes went wide “you see…" she began as they sat on a park bench to focus more on each other "Chat had gone and, yet again, got himself taken over by the akuma… he told me he hated me, that he loathed me, he tried to take my miraculous…” Adrien looked like an embarrassed kitten “ I knew that was all just the akuma talking." she added to comfort him "Anyway, we fought, but then I remembered what we had talked about in school earlier that day… it took a while, but… I was finally able to kiss him. And... it wasn't just a peck on the lips… he kissed me back. I’m not sure how long it lasted, but after everything had been turned back to normal, I was in a hurry to get away… I loved Adrien, that’s what I had decided long before, but then, Chat kissed me back and… I had to send the letter to Adrien… I just had to… but then, Chat started coming around Marinette… she was quick to consider him her best friend, which made it easier to deny what her heart was screaming at her. She told him about her crush, and while at first, he had seemed okay with it, happy even, she soon began to notice how… irritated he was becoming… she wasn’t sure of what to make of it… her heart was pounding, but she refused to listen. Night after night this went on, until… until he had her cornered… up against the wall… he told her he loved her, and then… he kissed her. Her heart exploded, her mind went blank, and suddenly, she was overcome with the desire to claim him as her own… so… she kissed him back. When it ended, she was so confused about her feelings, but then, he stopped coming over… nearly a month went by and he STILL hadn’t shown… she wanted to see him, to talk with him… she missed him… and to top it off, her crush had started to act like him a bit… causing her to remember that he was gone… heh, she… she almost wished there were an akuma so she could see him again… almost. That night, he came over… she had been waiting, just like every night before, sitting in the dark, waiting for him… so when he finally did show… she had so much desire built up that she attacked him, pushing him against the wall, pressing her lips onto his… she was so happy he was back in her life, she told him… 'I love you’” Marinette looked straight into her fiancés eyes “I love you… kitty” his left hand gently caressed her face, then they kissed.

*AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!*  
they tore away from each other at the sound of a scream, taking one look at each other, then getting up to find a respectable place to transform to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, Done :D
> 
> Let me know how you guys like it  
> PLEASE!!!  
> (I thrive on comments) ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's got a crush... AND A LITTLE BROTHER?!

Ladybug and Chat Noir dashed and sprinted over the Parisian rooftops, searching, “where’s the akuma?” She asked as they came up with nothing  
“MY HAAAAIR!!!”  
Ladybug and Chat stopped in their tracks “did you just hear…”  
“UGH!” Ladybug moaned… “common… let’s go” they sprinted over to the grand hotel and landed on the hotel patio  
“YOU STUPID MUTT! YOU TOTALLY JUST, RUINED, MY HAIR! I OUGHT TO HAVE YOU TURNED INTO A COAT FOR THAT!…” they could hear her from the other side of the building  
“Please Chloe… he didn’t mean it…”  
“She’s yelling at a little boy?” Chat asked  
“*tsk* typical… common, let’s go save that poor kid”  
Chloe was standing there, fully clothed, sopping wet by the pool, yelling at a little boy. The boy in question, was a terrified, six year old, with red hair and royal blue eyes, face completly covered in light brown freckles, holding tight to the neck of his full-grown Dalmatian “… JUST WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS… MANGY MUTT!!”  
“He’s Not Mangy… And He’s Not A Mutt… He’s Full-Bred… Papers and Everything…” the boy tried to defend  
“LIKE I CARE, IF IT WERE UP TO ME, THAT MUTT WOULDN’T EVEN BE HERE… IN FACT, I HAVE THE INITIATIVE TO TELL DADDY HE ATTACKED ME, AND SEND HIM TO THE POUND!”  
“NOOOOO!!!”  
“CHLOE!!! THAT’S ENOUGH!!!” Ladybug interrupted as she and Chat walked into the scene  
“Ah, LADYBUG!” Chloe beamed.  
“What’s going on here?” Ladybug asked  
“Well, that vicious beast” she pointed to the dog “attacked me, and knocked me. Into. The. Pool!”  
“He didn’t attack you, he was just laying there and you tripped over him because you were looking at your phone and not watching where you were going” the boy defended, holding the dog tighter. Ladybug walked over to the boy, and lowered herself to his level  
“Hi, I’m Ladybug, what’s your name?”  
“Chlarince… and this is Pongo”  
“Pongo? Like from 101 Dalmatians?”  
“Yeah, that’s my favorite movie”  
“Well Chlarince, me and my partner Chat Noir over there… we’re going to have a talk with miss Grouchy Pants here…” she nodded her head towards Chloe, causing the boy to giggle “so… how about you and Pongo go head down to the kitchen… I think I overheard the head chef say that they were making chocolate-chip cookies today… if you ask, I’m sure you could have some”  
“Really?” Chlarince was lighting up like a Christmas tree  
“Really”. With that the boy stood, gave Ladybug a hug, then turned to head back into hotel. Ladybug stood and turned to face the heated girl “What was that about Chloe? Since when do YOU yell at guests? Let alone their pets… couldn’t that ruin your father’s image?”  
“He’s not a guest here…” she started, turning her head to the side “he’s… my ‘new’ brother…” she mumbled. Ladybug and Chat looked surprised… there’s no way she just said...  
“What?”  
Chloe turned away from the two and began thinking out loud “*hmph* today just keeps getting better, doesn’t it? First, my crush goes and gets themselves engaged, like, seriously… there’s no way they’ve been together as long as they claim… it’s just stupid and reckless… i know hes a great guy in all, even one of my best friends, but… they’re moving too fast… she’s only gonna get herself hurt…” Ladybugs blood ran cold, frozen in place as shock overtook her entire being... 'SHE', as in... a GIRL? but... they were the only ones engaged in their school, and Adrien... he was a boy, which... could only mean...  
“Wait, what? I thought you liked that Agreste boy” Chat added, his own confusion growing  
“And then…” Chloe continued, like she hadn’t heard him “I come home to find that not only is my Daddy home from his business trip to Rome, he had the audacity to bring this woman, her son, dog, and coffee with him… he went and got himself married without telling me, and he thought a double chocolate mocha latte with a shot of espresso, whipped cream and a cherry on top would make up for it?! THEN he INSISTED that I take the brat around the hotel and show him to…” she shuddered “his room…THEN I’m supposed to entertain him and his mutt while daddy shows the woman around Paris, so naturally, I retreat to the pool… little shadows following me… and to TOP IT OFF, that STUPID dog decided to take his STUPID nap RIGHT IN MY PATH… then I... I fell into the pool, and… well, you know the rest…” she looked bashful, embarrassed, and pretty much like everything Ladybug was feeling at that moment. Just then Ladybug felt a masculine hand rest on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Chat staring at her with concern in her eyes… he was right, they could worry about the first part later, but right now… Chloe needed her heroes. Ladybug cleared her throat  
“Um… Ch-Chloe… *sigh* I know this may seem like a lot, but… I’ve seen you handle much tougher… Chlarince… he seems like a sweet boy… I don’t think he’d try to hurt you or anything… although, I’m glad we came when we did… I could see it in his eyes… he would have surely been akumatized if we hadn’t come when we did.” The two superheroes followed the girl over to a table and each had a seat. Once seated, Chats hand secretly founds it’s way to Ladybugs, under the table.  
“Chloe..” Chat began “hadn’t you always wanted a brother?” She nodded, still averting her eyes from the two “well, now you have one, so… what’s the problem?”  
…  
“Chloe?” Chat pushed  
… “*sigh* it’s just… what am I supposed to do now?” The two heroes looked confused “see, I’m seventeen, I’ve never so much as had a boyfriend, and the only boy 'friend’ I’ve ever had, well… I think I’m pushing him away… I don’t know, I guess it’s just… easier, this way… when you’re on your own, nobody can hurt you, right?” She gave a sad smile. Ladybug looked heartbroken  
“Chloe…”  
“ I don't know how to deal with boys… I don’t know how to deal with kids… I don’t know how to deal with people… I don’t know how to deal with feelings… I just-i just, don’t know. ” her head dropped into her hands and she softly began to sob. Ladybug got up, walked around the table and gave her a reassuring hug.  
“Oh Chloe…”  
“Don’t get me wrong, I’m-im glad that, that daddy found someone to spend his life with, and… i… I suppose Chlarince isn’t quite 'that bad’… I just wish that he would have given me a heads up… coming home from school and find out you have a new mother ,brother and dog… it’s just too much… my plate was already full to begin with, with Marinette, this just made it run over…”  
“So… that’s her name… M-Marinette?” Chat asked from across the table, trying to avert his eyes and hide the furious/embarrassed/jealous blush. Chloe’s eyes bulged as they shot up to him  
“Wh-WHAT?”  
“Earlier… y-you said that… y-your crush was getting married…” Chat began “a-and that… you didn’t want her to get hurt…”  
“I-I did?!”  
“You don’t remember?” Ladybug asked as she sat back down beside her kitty  
“N-no… I dont… *sigh* I was rambling again, wasn’t i? Oh, of all days… yes… that’s her name…”  
“How long?” Ladybug asked. Chloe’s eyes wondered back to the floor  
“It’s not like that, see… we’ve known each other since we were in pull-ups… but… not always in the friendliest way… I hated her… she was so pretty, good with people, and kids, and animals, she's kind, smart-no-brilliant, she's head strong, compassionate, a natural leader… and… pretty much everything I’m not. She’s my complete opposite, my arch rival, my enemy… it's like... the meaner I am... the kinder she becomes... maybe that's... no, that IS why... *sigh* that's why I'm always so mean to her... she has such an amazing heart... heh, you know the saying 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer’? Well… I think I may have kept mine… a little too close… it’s not love, not by a long shot, it's not like I want her as a girlfriend or something, but… here recently, for about the last, like, three weeks, I’ve come to notice her in… a-a different light, so to speak... I've... I've come to admire her... I just... I want her to be happy, to hug her, to protect her, to be there for her, to talk to her without her cringing at the sight of me...”  
“So, it’s only been three weeks?” Ladybug asked as she felt her heart rate finally beginning to slow down from her anxiety,… Chat faring pretty much the same, their joint hands tightened against each other  
“Yeah… i… I want the best for her, ya know? But… like I said, the meaner I am, the kinder she is... I'm… I'm kinda scared to try to be nice, cause, like, what if we really are opposites, and, my being nice causes her to become mean? What kind of friend would I be if I put her through that? No... this is easier, safer, I won't put her through that... she needs to stay nice, so... I'll stay mean... even if... even if nobody likes me... it's worth it to me. You know… maybe it's a good thing… she keeps her guard up when I’m around… I’ve seen it, and… she’s strong, I know she can handle herself, and I know that her fiancé would never hurt her… he loves her, always has... you should see the ring he gave her… a family heirloom… it’s gorgeous, really… perfect for her. You know... I had my life all planned out for me before all of this came to light… I was going to graduate, take over the hotel, find a nice guy, marry, have a couple kids… but then… my heart gets shattered, and to top it off now I have a new family to get use to…” she was sniffling. Chat and Ladybug glanced at each other, nodded, then the both got up, walked around the table, leaned down, and gave the poor sad girl a group hug. She cried. Letting everything she’d been holding back out, she cried. After about five minutes, her tears ran dry. “What am I going to do now?” Ladybug and Chat were speechless, they had no idea what to say, thankfully, they didn’t have to  
“Chloe? Are you up here? Oh, hello, you must be Ladybug and Chat Noir… I’ve heard so much about you… my name is Jodie, my son told me what happened…” the older woman, probably in her early 40s (though she appeared in her 20s), introduced. She was a very beautiful women with tomato-red hair down to her back, pale blue eyes, accented by her perfect complexion, and holding a large hotel robe in her arms. “I was wondering if I could speak with Chloe for a moment… if that’s alright” suddenly Ladybug knew what to say  
“Chloe… I can’t really say I know how to help you with… everything, however… stepmother or not… mother’s can be very insightful… try talking to her… maybe she can help” she ended with a slight smile. Chloe grabbed both heroes and pulled them into another hug  
“Thank you” she whispered as tears started forming again in her tightly shut eyes “thank you both so much… you’re definitely my heroes” they hugged back. Then Chloe got to her feet, wiped her nose, headed across the patio to the waiting women, put on the still warm robe and went back inside the hotel to dry off, change and talk with the latest additions to her family.  
Ladybug and Chat stayed for a moment more, before both of their miraculous’ began to beep, causing them to split directions until they were reverted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... this one took me a while, but... I'm pleased with it...  
> So... Chlarince (pronounced Klar-ince), what do you think? think Chloe's up to being a big sister?  
> What about her confession? Thoughts?
> 
> Let me know how you guys like it  
> (I thrive on comments)  
> ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitty pays a late night visit

It was about 2 am, and Marinette was still awake, looking through a wedding magazine she’d picked up earlier that day, when suddenly she heard a knock on her skylight window. She smirked and stood on her bed to open the window to the cool night air “well, well, what have we here so early in the morning?” She teased   
“Please miss, I’m just a stray little kitty cat, looking for a place to rest my head for the night… and possibly a ball of yarn to play with” Chat teased back  
“Oh you poor kitty, well by all means, do come inside, however, beware my fiancé, I’m not sure if he’s really a cat person” she winked over her shoulder as she headed back inside   
“A fiancé, eh? I'm sure I can handle him, no problem...As long as the Princess doesn’t mind this stray, then that’s all that matters” he smirked as he climbed in through the window. She was sitting back at the head of her bed, having picked her magazine back up, a playful smile struggling to be kept hidden. Chat crawled up to her side, nudging his head between her and the book to get her attention “Whachya doin?” She giggled   
“Seriously? We haven’t seen each other since yesterday, and the first thing you ask, is ‘whachya doin’?” He blinked, she sighed, a slight smile gracing her face “I’m looking over wedding details… did you know some places take over a year to get reservations for?” she stated as she moved the book to block his face  
“Well that depends… where *would* you like to get married?” Her eyes widened as she lowered the book to meet his gaze… his gorgeous, emerald green eyes, she could get lost just looking into them, wait… they were talking   
“Oh, um… I… I don’t know… what about you?” he sat up so as to look at her with ease  
“Well… there is one venue I think you may like… it’s positively beautiful, although, nowhere compared to you” she blushed as his hand rested on her cheek, his gentle, soft touch sending sparks through her entire body  
“Where is it?”  
“Its… it’s a garden, here in Paris, however… if that’s the venue you’d like, we’d only have one problem…”  
“What’s that”  
“The owner…”  
“Oh… does he not like you or something?” Honestly, she couldn’t see how anyone could dislike her sweet little kitty, so what could the problem be?  
“That… that has yet to be determined… its… my father” okay, she REALLY wasn’t expecting that   
“Oh… wait, you haven’t told him yet?” He sunk into himself “Chat… Adrien… he may not be the kindest soul, but… he’s still your father… don’t you think he should know that he’s gaining a daughter?”  
“Well, that’s one way to put it” he half joked, half pouted  
“Kitty…”  
“Honestly Mari, I haven’t had the time, he keeps me so busy with modeling, and the there’s school and saving Paris… and when I do have time… he’s never home… that’s my life for you…” his tone was low, and sounded... disappointed  
“Oh Chatton…”  
…  
Chat sighed, “so… Chloe…”  
“Chat? Are you trying to change the subject?” He stared at her, she sighed “well… what should we do?”  
“Why are you asking me? You’re her crush…” he mumbled the last part  
“You’ve known her longer… what are your thoughts?”  
…  
“Wait… are you jealous?” She asked with a smirk  
…  
“Oh my gosh…” she started to giggle “you are.. you’re jealous”  
“So what if I am” he mumbled. She laughed  
“You do realize that *you’re* the only one for me, right? I don’t care who it is, I’ll never leave you… I love you”  
“I love you too” he sunk down lower, wrapping his arms around her waist, and burying his face into her side. A soft smile forming on he face, she gently stroke the human-cats hair.   
“Do you think she was serious? Can she really change her ways?”  
“Actually, when we were little, she use to be the kindest girl I knew, that is until…”  
“Until… her mother” Mari finished for him “I know… I remember… but maybe… maybe we can be friends again…”  
“… do you want to be her friend again?”  
“Actually… yeah… I kinda do.. maybe… maybe we could help her… I mean, everyone deserves a second chance… right?” Chat sat up to be eye level with her and gently caressed her face  
“Princess… you truly are amazing, you know that? Even after everything she said or did to you, you’re still willing to forgive her and give her a second chance… you have a heart of gold, truly you do…” he gently drew their lips together “how did I get so lucky to meet you? You’ve opened my eyes, you showed me what love is, you love everyone, no matter what… heck, you’d probably be the one to offer even Hawkmoth a second chance” he teased. She raised an eyebrow “I’m not saying your a pushover…” he scratched the back of his neck “I'm saying that you’d be the one to offer him a chance to turn from the evil… it’s what makes you so qualified to be Ladybug… and I love that about you” he kissed her again and they sunk down into the bed  
“Shouldn’t you be heading home?” Mari asked as she snuggled into his leather-clad chest as her eyes fluttered shut. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, and placed his head over hers   
“I told Nathalie that I was staying over at a friends… they’re not expecting me” he closed his eyes, and breathed in her scent, releasing a light rumble from his chest, she giggled  
“Are you purring?” She asked with a slight smirk, trying to fight the sleep that was threatening to take over   
“Does it bother you?” He asked as he snuggled his face more into her hair, breathing in her sweet, intoxicating aroma  
“No” she breathed out “actually… it’s rather soothing…” she sighed, he yawned, they held tight to each other as gradually, sleep welcomed them both with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... first off... I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, and... to make it up to you, I'm gonna upload... not ONE, but TWO chapters tonight...   
> Let me know what you guys think...  
> PLEASE!!!  
> I love/thrive on comments ;)  
> <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHE KNOWS?!  
> &  
> Can she forgive her?

Marinette nuzzled her face into something firm, yet soft, yet smooth. She moaned as the day light started creeping into her eyes, her make-shift pillow slowly raising up and down. Suddenly her form was pulled closer, and she heard a moan from above her head “good morning” he whispered as he nuzzled his face into her hair again  
“Morning” she whispered back. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw she was laying against Chat Noir’s leather clad chest. She wrapped her arms around him. “Sleep well?” She asked as she looked up at him. His eyes slowly blinked open, and he looked right into her eyes  
“The best I have in years, Princess” she smiled  
“Hey… you’re still Chat…” he reached up and felt the mask on his face  
“I guess I am…” he smiled. Just then a delicious smell caught the cat-boys nose “do you smell that?” They heard the sound of Marinette’s trap door opening, both froze, not moving a muscle, eyes wide ad saucers, then the older woman came walking up, glancing over to the bed  
“Oh good, you’re up, good morning Mari, Adrien”  
“Uh,… hi…” Chat nervously wavered   
“I went ahead and brought up some fresh Cinnamon buns, for you two, and there’s chocolate chip cookies for Tikki and a cheese danish for Plagg… Camembert, of course…” Marinette’s blush grew… at the mention of cheese danish however, Marinette watched as Chat’s ring went from five paw marks to the last one, then Plagg sprang from the ring, detransforming her kitty back to his civilian form, and flew over to the older woman  
“WOW! THANKS SABINE!” Plagg shouted as he devoured the cheesy breakfast, as Tikki came flying over to her cookies  
“Yes, thank you” Tikki chimed  
“You’re both very welcome. Well, I’ll leave you two alone, just remember, Marinette, you have a meeting with Alya at noon and Adrien, Tom wanted to know if you would like to help him in the bakery today?”  
“Uh… y-yeah, sure… thanks Mrs. Cheng”  
“You’re welcome dear, and please, call me Sabine… or mom… whichever you prefer” she finished with a wink, then she headed back down to the main floor. Chat blushed, while Marinette still tried to understand exactly what had just happened… she knew… Her Mother KNEW  
“HOW DOES SHE KNOW?” The girl sprang up in bed  
“… mother’s intuition?”  
“That sounds like something my da… HE KNOWS TOO?!” She jumped out of bed and started to pace “no… noNoNONONONONO!!! HOW?”  
“Princess, calm down”  
“calm down?… CALM DOWN?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY PARENTS KNOW, NOT ONLY WHO I AM, BUT WHO YOU ARE?!”  
“In my defense, I didn’t know they knew who you were…”  
“Wait… YOU KNEW?!”  
NO! Well… okay, I knew that your father knew who I was… but I had no idea he knew anything about you… let alone your mom…“ ‘mom… hmm, sounds nice’ Marinette fell into her chair. Tikki flew right over  
"Marinette, both of your parents have known for quite some time now… they’re completely fine… sometimes this happens… a child can only sneak out so many times before the parents start to suspect.”  
“Is this okay?” Mari asked   
“Your parents respect you Marinette, you and your decisions. They understand that you are Ladybug, and that Chat is Adrien… they trust you both to make wise choices, on your own. So yes, this is okay… plus, they know how to defend themselves, so… you don't have to worry about them, okay?” Marinette nodded “good. Now, come eat before it gets cold”.

 

Marinette and Alya were out window shopping for wedding supplies, when they ran right into… “Chloe?”  
“Marinette? Alya?”  
“What are you doing coming out of a local jeweler shop? I thought you only bought name brand?” Chloe looked embarrassed as she stared at the ground  
“Um… actually… I was getting a gift… for you…” this took both girls by surprise  
“For me?”  
“Well… I don’t exactly know what all you have yet for your… um, wedding… but… I… I wanted to help, So… i… I got you… this” the stunned girl looked inside the bag and pulled out a little black box. She opened the box and found a golden charm bracelet, filled with all sorts of little golden charms, they looked exactly like…  
“Chloe? Are these… my charms?” Marinette looked stunned as Alya looked over her shoulder   
“Woah!… Wait, What?! What do you mean… your charms?… Mari?” Marinette looked between the two girls  
“Um… excuse me Chloe, we’ll be right back…” Marinette grabbed Alya by the wrist and pulled her away out of earshot. Alya raised an eyebrow at her “okay, first off… don’t kill me, okay?”  
“Okaaaay….”  
“*sigh* you see… when we were little… Chloe and i… we… use to be best… friends”  
“Wait, WHAT?!”  
“Just hear me out, okay?” Alya crossed her arms over he chest and peered up at her BFF over her glasses “we were like… four maybe, it was before… *sigh* before Chloe lost her mother… You see… Chloe’s parents had hired my parents to cater a private party, so while they worked, I met Chloe… we hit it off and soon were playing together nearly every day. She was actually one of the nicest people I knew… anyway, one day, we sat down together and decided to make each other a charm bracelet… she made mine out of yarn, and I made hers out of pipe cleaners… the charms however… they were made of different things we could find… unfortunately, the one she made me wasn’t strong enough, and fell apart shortly after I got home… I was able to piece it back together, but it was too short to be a bracelet again, so… I kept it as a good luck charm… whenever I saw it… it reminded me of all the good times we had together… but Chloe… I had thought, after every that happened, that she would have just thrown hers away…”  
“And why would I do that?” Marinette spun around to see Chloe walking towards her, arms crossed over her chest  
“Well… you never wore it… and then you started acting like you hated me, so…”  
“Mari…” the nickname caused Alyas jaw to drop “I stopped wearing it… because it broke… however, I wasn’t so lucky as to know how to piece it back together by myself, so… I put it in a jewelry box my daddy got me, just how you’d had it layer out. When I heard that you were… getting married… honestly, I… it broke my heart, but… I realized that, even after all this time, after everything we’ve been through… everything I’ve put you through… I still want you to be happy… so I decided to… have my bracelet recreated… to show you that I’m serious. It's made of pure gold and diamonds, so this time... it won't break... I’m so sorry Marinette… I’ve been such a bully, and… I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, so if you don’t forgive me… I’ll understand… I just wanted you to know… I’m so sorry, and, even if you don’t forgive me… at least take the bracelet… something borrowed… right?… Mari?!” Just then Marinette enclosed her in a hug, Chloe hesitated  
“Oh Chloe… of course I forgive you…” Chloe hugged her back. Alya stood back watching the whole thing and walked over to the two  
“Awe, you two” she stated as she joined the hug.  
“Say, Chloe, why don’t you join me and Alya with our wedding shopping?”  
“R-Really?!”  
“Yeah”  
“Okay, just… let me run home real quick and grab my purse”  
“Sure, no problem… we’ll wait for you” Chloe ran around the corner and into the grand hotel. Alya threw her arm over Marinette’s shoulder  
“Girl… sometimes… you amaze me”  
“What?”  
“You, not only did you forgive Chloe, but you asked her to hang out with us… you truly have a heart of gold”  
“Adrien said that same thing” she giggled  
“Well, then you know it’s true” Alya winked. Just then Chloe pulled around the corner in her red mustang convertible   
“Get in” she offered happily as she pulled to the curb. The two girls stared at her “what? Mari, you are marrying Adrien Agreste… top super model… son of THE Gabriel Agreste… and if he has any say in it, anyone Mr. Agreste invites will be rich as a pig… might as well take advantage, right?” She winked. Alya and Marinette looked at each other for a moment   
“SHOT GUN!” Mari called before she jumped into the car  
“HEY, NO FAIR!” Alya laughed out as she got into the backseat. Chloe blasted the radio, then the three friends were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! As promised... here it is ;)
> 
> Let me know how you guys like it  
> (I thrive on comments)  
> ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathilie Called

The bell chimed as Marinette walked through the front bakery door with Alya and Chloe walking close behind. “Mumma, I’m home!” She Called as she and the two girls sat their bags down on the floor. Adrien came around the corner from the back of the bakery, wiping his flower-covered hands on his apron, he made his way over to his fiancé, pulling her in for a kiss  
“Welcome home my love” he stated. He heard a soft giggle and turned to see the two other girls standing right next to them. He blushed “oh, uh… hey Alya… and… Chloe?”   
“Um… hi”  
“What are you doing here?” He asked with a smile. Chloe visibly relaxed  
“We ran into her while we were shopping” Mari started “we got to talking, then she took us up town to her stylist and got us all mani-pedis and our hair done”   
“I just kinda figured she could see what her hair could look like… you know… for the wedding…” Chloe hesitantly added  
“Well… I’m glad you two are finally getting along” Adrien stated “Well, I gotta get back to the kitchen, Tom and I are making sugar cookies, you girls have fun” Adrien hugged Marinette from behind, and whispered in her ear “I’m proud of you My Lady” she giggled when he kissed her cheek, and headed back through the kitchen door. The three girls headed upstairs to the main house.  
About three hours later, Adrien came into the living room “Hey Mari, Nathalie just called, she said that my father came home, if you still want to talk to him…”  
“Oh, yeah, sure, okay. Just let me get changed. I’m sorry girls, but can we pick this back up later?”  
“Yeah, sure girl, no problem” Alya replied with a wink  
“Sure, that’s fine, Daddy’s expecting me home soon anyway” Chloe added. With that the three departed ways and Marinette went to change.  
“Why do you need to change again?” Adrien asked from the other side of the closed bathroom door "I thought you looked cute in those pink overalls and curly pigtails"  
“I know he may be a jerk, but… he’s still my idol… and soon to be… my father-in-law… i-i want to make a good impression…” when she opened the door, Adrien was rendered speechless…she was wearing a simple pink sundress, with a white ribbon around her waist, a black overcoat, pink shoes, and her signature purse hung over one shoulder. Her hair had been put up into a messy, curly bun, accented by a large white fabric rose.  
“Wow... You look… wow” she blushed as Adrien offered his arm to her “shall we?”  
“We shall” she replied back as she took his arm, then the two headed downstairs to the waiting car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... Please don't kill me... I'm sorry this one took so long, and that it's so short, but between my 2 jobs, getting ready for college in the fall, and my actual book I've been working on, for like, forever... this has kinda taken a backseat in priorities (Yeah... I'm not even gonna mention that... I also kinda got back into Anime... again....)
> 
> Anyway.... I know it's short, but let me know what you guys think...  
> you know me... I THRIVE on your kudos and comments ^_^  
> Thanks   
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS!!!!! Chapter One of my sequel to Love The Real Me!!!  
> Okay, so since the last one was Chat's/Adrien's perspective, I think I'm going to make this one Mari's/Ladybug's perspective.  
> I'm so super excited to be writing this sequel... and I can't WAIT to hear your comments on it ^_^
> 
> PLEASE!!!! Let me know what you guys thought of it... I LOVE when I get actual reactions!!!  
> Thanks guys
> 
> ^_^


End file.
